


嗜甜如命

by Linyuchen



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 年下
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyuchen/pseuds/Linyuchen





	嗜甜如命

《嗜甜如命》

文/林郁辰

☆鹿易×喻泽

-

心情不好的时候，吃点甜甜的就好了。

-

喻泽最近心情不太好。

原来的画室因为拆迁搬到了新城附近，地段好是好，但房租也贵不少。

这两天问过的房东还没给他回复，把他愁得不行。

他沉默地点了一根烟， 边等车边玩手机。

入秋后天黑得早了，街上的路灯燃起星星点点的火。

对面餐厅的大门被拉开， 一群少年说着话走出来。

“吃了饭去哪里啊？网吧？还是唱歌？”

“去唱歌吧，我连着上了三天的网了，不太行。”

其余人附和着，唯独一个穿黑色卫衣的少年没有说话。

“小鹿你呢？”

“你们去吧，我这两天嗓子不太好，先回去了。”

“那好吧，下次再聚。”

一群人又闹哄哄地离开，周遭的空气很快又恢复安静。

喻泽在手机加载的间隙抬头看了一眼，被唤作“小鹿”的少年径直向他这边走来，这孩子看上去小，但也和他差不多高了。

“心情不好？”

“……啊？”喻泽意识到是在问他，愣愣地摘下叼着的烟。

少年戴着兜帽，看不太清表情。他沉默了一会儿，轻轻拿走了喻泽手里的烟，捻熄之后又从兜里拿出一根棒棒糖。

“抽烟不好，心情不好的时候，吃点甜甜的就好了。”

喻泽的手机屏同时变暗，打在他脸上的光没了，但脸上的错愕却让眼前人看得很情楚。

他弯了弯嘴角，声音里也带着笑：“这边晚班车不是很多，等不到的话还是坐出租车吧。”

喻泽拿着根草莓味的棒棒糖愣了半天，直到少年走出他的视线才反应过来。

……这什么情况？

次日一大早，喻泽还没醒就接到了房东的电话，说有一个租户有急事不租了，让他早点搬过去。

天哪这是什么好消息，喻泽顿时精神了。

大约八点一刻的时候，喻泽站在走廊看着搬家公司的几个人往屋里搬着东西。或许是丁零当啷的声音真的把隔壁的小朋友搞烦了，对面的门哗地一下打开。

“谁啊……？”顶着鸡窝头的鹿易猝不及防地和喻先生打了个照面。

“……早啊，吃颗糖吗？”

“……”

世界真小，昨天才见过一次的人今天就成了邻居。

有了早上的闹剧以后喻泽请他吃了午饭。知道了他正在读大学，是个音乐生。

“那喻哥你是做什么的？”

“我也是学艺术的，以前专业是美术，毕业了几年了，然后现在就专职帮别人画插图封面或者写写文章什么的。”

“啊，那你为什么突然搬家？”

“原来的画室拆迁了，搬到新城这边来了。哎你不知道我这两天找房子找得快自闭了。”

“哈哈哈那我还得谢谢拆迁了。对了你画室在哪，我能去看看吗？”

“下午带你去吧。”

喻泽的画室就在他们公寓对面的那栋楼里。

纸张和颜料的特殊味道飘散在空气中，墙角堆满了各种画材和他之前的作品。

喻泽进来以后就坐下开始忙自己的事情，鹿易像个没见过世面的小孩儿这看看那瞧瞧，在把里里外外都看了个遍之后也坐下来。

“哎，我今天特地把我的琴拿来了，昨天刚写了个曲子，正愁没有人听呢。现在你就是我的第一个听众啦。”

拨动几个和弦，旋律从指尖流淌出来。笔尖的沙沙声在画板上响起，阳光恰如执笔人嘴角的笑容安静温暖。

当第六首歌落下最后一个音符，喻泽也放了画笔起身。素白纸上那个人目光安静，纤长的手指拨动着琴弦，仿佛还能看到阳光投下的碎影散落在肩上，浅浅的笑在房间里弥漫开来。

“诶……这是我啊？”

“嗯。”

“啊啊啊喻哥你也太棒了吧！能不能送我？”

“你想得倒美。”

“哎呀送我吧送我吧喻哥我知道你最好了——”

“……唉行行行拿去拿去。”

“爱你！我回家就把它裱上挂我房间！”

喻先生无奈，随他去了。

两个星期过得很快。鹿易要去上课了，终于没能天天搁他眼前烦人。

喻泽坐在画板前走神，想起两个人相处的点点滴滴却总是让他不自觉地想笑。

他看书画画的时候喜欢坐在窗边，他便抱着个吉他坐在他对面，动不动就拉着他听他新写的曲子；他在厨房里忙着煎培根，他就斜倚在门框上看他，趁他不注意就偷一块来吃；他出门老是忘带钥匙导致晚上进不了家，夜夜敲他房门，逼得他也去配了一把；他嗜甜如命，高兴吃糖，不高兴还吃糖，逼急了就拉人一起吃糖……

几天不见……还怪想的。

“喂？”

“哥你不在家吗？我敲门都没人。”

“在画室呢，这两天稿子催得紧，怎么了？”

“……来帮我开门。”

少年的声音从电话那头传来，显得委委屈屈的样子。

喻泽只能先放了手里的事情跑过去。

没办法，是祖宗，得宠着。

“我觉得下次得给你弄条绳儿挂脖子上了。你哪天记得带了？”喻泽嘴里边念叨着边拉开门，“快进去吧，早点睡觉不准熬夜打游戏。”

没等到身后人的回应，正想转身就被人抱住了。

“？”

“哥……今天跟你一块儿那女孩谁啊？”

“哪女孩？噢我新收的学生。诶你撒手……”

“噢……没什么。哥晚安，我睡了。”

鹿易说完就放开了他，直接进屋关上了门，甚至没转过头看他一眼。

喻泽看着关上的门，捏着钥匙的手紧了紧。

这……是怎么了？

“嗯？今天怎么想着过来了？来蹭夜宵？”

喻泽站起身迎向那人，接过他手中的吉他后放在一旁，转身坐回沙发里。正想伸手去拿水就被身旁的人紧紧搂住。

“小鹿？”

他没有说话，只能听到两人的呼吸声。

良久后放手，他抬手拨开他额前的头发。

“你没打伞吗？都湿了，我给你拿个毛巾擦擦。”

鹿易低着头，轻轻地叹了口气。

还是说不出口。

怎么轻易说出口。

小说电视里的那些情节。

怎么能轻易说出口。

喻泽很少回来得这样晚。跟出版社谈完后都快十点了。

这层楼的灯好像坏了，不知道什么时候会有人来修。他一边走一边低头摸索着钥匙，突然一个黑影出出现在他身前，吓得他钥匙都差点掉地上。

“你……”

话未出口，就被那人狠狠地按在墙上。唇贴上来的那一刻仿佛有玫瑰花瓣坠落，带着炽烈的，旖旎的香。他毫不留情地在他唇上反复蹂躏，好似要把他所有的混乱的情绪都发泄出来那般疯狂。他伸手扯松他的领带，他刚感受到脖子上的凉意就被他的唇舌覆盖。

他根本来不及反应，就被他拖进这措手不及的意乱情迷之中。

“小鹿！”

他动作一滞，停下了，但头还埋在他的颈窝里。

“哥，我疯了。”他声音喑哑，“我大概真的疯了。”

……？

“……每次看到你跟别人一起有说有笑的，我都恨不得把你囚禁在我身旁，谁都别想多看你一眼，想让你是我一个人，只是我一个人的……”少年说到后面声音突然小了。

喻泽脖子上一片潮湿，面前的人还狠狠地圈住他，窟得那样紧，像是生怕他跑了。

喻泽叹了口气，轻轻开口。

“……你喜欢我？”

他们都忘了后来是怎么发展成这样的。

“呜……”他双手揪紧了身下床单，一边咬紧牙不让自己发出那些羞耻的呻吟，一边还要迎合身后人激烈的冲撞。

“哥哥很喜欢吧？”他凑近他，在他耳边轻声开口。

“没有……”他艰难地发声，耳朵连着脖子都红透了。

鹿易不答，长长的睫毛轻颤，身下却狠狠地一顶。

“啊！太深了……啊……”他眼角发红，睫毛都是湿的，一层雾气蒙着，看都看不清。

“哥哥为什么撒谎？”少年的声音不似平时那般清澈，语调里那种委屈却一点没变。

“不是……嗯啊……”

“哥哥会喜欢的。”他温柔地吻上他的眼角，下身是与之完全不同的狠狠顶弄。

他要他眼里只有他，他要他只属于他一个人，从里到外，只属于他一个人。

一定是梦。

而且是噩梦。

喻泽躺在床上，望着天花板发愣。鹿易已经上学去了。

那小崽子还开开心心地有精力上学啊！

为什么他连动一动都疼。所有被他碰过的地方都像是火燎，清楚地提醒着他昨晚发生了什么。

他应该是闹着玩吧……

他还小，哪里懂什么情啊爱的。

喻泽无奈地笑笑，又翻身闭上眼，陷入了沉沉的睡眠。

鹿易有两天没回来了。

之前打电话说是在外面集训，几天就回。

喻泽轻轻将钥匙插入锁孔，然后开门。

他很少到这小孩儿家来，倒是他，三天两头往他那儿跑。

屋子里布置简单清新，不像别的男孩子的房间那样一片混乱。

房间里大多是些跟音乐相关的东西，除了墙上挂着的那幅画。

画是精心裱过的，当时只是线稿，喻泽后来还给画上了色。

没想到他真的挂上了。

喻泽仰躺在他的床上，侧过头就能嗅到被单上淡淡的洗衣液香味，混杂着一点他的味道。他将头埋进去，深深吸闻。

好像有点——

想他了。

“心情不好的时候，吃点甜甜的就好了。”

“爱你！我回家就把它裱上挂我房间！”

“噢……没什么。”

“我大概真的疯了。”

“想让你是我一个人，只是我一个人的……”

“哥哥很喜欢吧？”

“哥哥会喜欢的。”

……喜欢吗？

……

醒过来的时候已经要天黑了，门外窸窸窣窣的声音也不知道是谁。正想起身门就被推开了，鹿易站在门口，眼睛霎时红了。

那天晚上的事情喻先生已经记不太清了。只知道鹿易后来好像失控了，一遍又一遍地做，从床上到沙发，饭桌到浴室。他满身遍布红痕，怕是好几天都消不掉的那种。

“哥哥……”身后少年哑着嗓子叫他，一边胡乱地亲着，眼睛都哭红了，“哥哥对不起……”

“我就是……太喜欢你了……太害怕你不要我了……”他声音断断续续地，动作却不停。

“你……哭什么……”喻泽声音更是哑得不行，“啊……嗯嗯……”

鹿易低着头，泪水全打在他后肩上。

“对不起……”

“别哭了……你……嗯……”喻泽听着心里软得一塌糊涂，只能一个劲儿地安慰，“我知道你喜欢……啊轻点……太快了……”

鹿易把他翻了个身，面对面进得更深，他只能紧紧搂住他的肩膀，把头埋在他颈窝处，想要求饶却又被顶得说不出话。

“受……受不了了……啊！”被狠狠顶到某一处，激得他向后仰起脖子，鹿同学一口咬上他的喉结。

“真的……呜……不行了……”

那晚最后的记忆，喻泽在达到高潮的那一刻失神地喊着他的名字。

“我爱你。”

他已经完全没有声音了。

不知道他听见没有。

十一月份时气温已经开始下降，路边的树木都窸窸窣窣地掉叶子。

“鹿先生，我这次找到你就是想聊聊你作的曲子。”坐在对面的男人端起咖啡抿了一口，“你之前发布在网上的几首我们都听过了，觉得非常不错，所以想找你买下来。”

“买下来？”鹿易有一些意外，不禁又坐直了些。

“对，如果可以的话，或许我们还可以建立长期合作的关系，毕业后和我们公司签约，专职作曲。”

男人三四十岁左右，说话时脸上挂着温和的笑容，语气也不会让人感到压力。

“嗯……我可以先回去考虑一下吗？

“当然。鹿先生想好了打这个电话就行。”男人往桌上放了一张名片，“我这里还有事，就先失陪了。”

“好，慢走。”鹿易站起身来，目送他走出咖啡店，然后转身拾起那张名片。

千屿音乐有限公司。

“哥，我过来了！”鹿易推开画室的门，喻泽果不其然正在画画。他脱下厚外套，屋里的暖气才让他稍微没那么冷了。

“北方冬天太冷了，感谢暖气给我续命。”鹿易在他旁边坐下，嘴里小声地念叨。

“南方冬天更冷，因为我们没有暖气。”喻泽偏过头，露出委屈的神色。

“哥你好可怜。”鹿易嘟着嘴，看那个样子好像下一秒就要摇尾巴了。

“还好，前二十年都过去了。”喻泽又转回去继续画着。

“哥你最近怎么这么忙，感觉你每天都在画画。”鹿易又靠近了一些，“有很多稿子要交吗？”

“嗯，这不是要年底了吗，出版社想搞个年度特辑，要一年四季十二张图，还有一半没画呢。”

“哥天天晚上加班，都不陪我了。”

又开始了，鹿同学惯用的撒娇技能。

“……你少来。”喻泽耳朵微微泛红，不想理他，心里暗暗嘀咕：什么陪不陪的，每次陪完过后他的腰都不会很好。

“哥哥今天晚上要陪我，不然我就一直在这里不走，等到你画完回家为止。”

“……”喻泽手一抖，差点把笔尖戳断。

真是的，这小崽子越来越难管教了。

“你好，我们上次见过面的，对对对是我，我回去思考了一下，觉得……可以先试试。嗯，那就先这样定下吧。”

鹿易挂了电话，心情有点好，一边轻轻哼着歌一边写新的曲子。

这个曲子他构思了很久了，一直没想出令他满意的版本。

是写给喻泽的。

自然要多上心。

窗外纷扬的大雪被玻璃阻隔，没有风，世界都安静下来。

“哥？”

鹿易推开门，发现喻泽正在讲电话，便只对着他做了做口型：打完电话出来放烟花啊。

喻泽笑着点点头，他便拿着烟花去到阳台上。

跨年夜，外面放烟花的不少，把本来没什么星星的天空也映得很亮。

鹿易点燃一根烟花棒，星星点点的火花顿时点亮了周围一片的黑夜，将飞雪也映得柔和。

喻泽一出来便看见这样的场景。

光芒映在少年的脸上，映着他浅浅的笑。

他愣了一瞬，霎时间烟花都没他耀眼了。

“小鹿。”

“哥你来啦？”

“今年……跟我回南方过年吧。”

鹿易有些没反应过来，愣愣地看着他。

“过年……什么过年？”

“我想带你见一见我的家人，可以吗？”

这回他听懂了。

大雪漫天，寒风夹杂着棉絮一样的雪花扑过来，吹得人头皮发麻。可眼前人的声音那样清晰，猝不及防地点燃了他心底那簇细小的火苗，在他看不见的地方烧成一片火海，绵亘十万里生生不息。

“真，真的吗？哥你说的，是我想的那个意思吗？”鹿易眼眶有些红，不知是不是火光映的。

“你是我男朋友，当然要带给家里人认识啊。”喻泽弯弯嘴角，温柔地注视着他。

少年突然扔下烟花，走过来扑到他身上，把他搂的紧紧的，声音带着一点点哽咽：“这是你说的，哥你要是敢丢下我的话我就……我就干死你。”

喻泽失笑，轻轻揉着少年的头发。

远处烟火盛放，照映在他眼底。

—Fin.—


End file.
